


Enough

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared believes in miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

 

  
Jared wants to believe in things like miracles.  He’s like Sam in that need to see the everyday mundane as something majestic and most days it doesn’t bother Jensen to just listen to him talk about it.  Other days though, the cynic in Jensen is out and ready to scream at the top of his lungs because he’s so terrified of the world breaking Jared’s endless optimism.

 

 

He takes a deep breath as he watches Jared out on the balcony of the hotel, standing in butter soft jeans and nothing else.  They’re too far up for anyone to see them but the view is breathtaking as the sun starts to go down over the water, their backs to the city so what they see is a colorful sunset over the crashing waves that they can hear even from that high up. 

 

 

He can see the angry tension in Jared’s shoulders, in the way his hands clench the railing in white knuckled balls.  He needed to do something to set Jared at ease but he didn’t know how.  He didn’t believe like Jared did.  There was really only one thing he did believe in.

 

 

He smiles slightly as he moves to the balcony, coming up behind his lover softly, slowly, letting him feel his approach.  Jared’s back goes even straighter as Jensen presses his lips at the nape of his neck.  He doesn’t move into his hand when it comes up to his shoulder and runs down his arm but he doesn’t pull away either.

 

 

Jensen kisses the center of his back and works across his muscled shoulder, his hand coming away from his arm to grip his hip lightly.  He’s standing slightly to one side, looking up at Jared when he turns his head, eyes questioning. 

 

 

He brings his hand up to cup his cheek when Jared turns slightly towards him.  “There’s a miracle right there.”  He says, coming up to kiss him lightly.  He looks Jared in the eyes and lets him see what he believes, how much he believes in them over anything else.  “Right here.”

 

 

When he kisses him again he feels Jared relax into him, feels his hands pulling Jensen closer and he knows it’s enough.  He doesn’t believe in things like Jared does, but he believes in Jared.  It’s always been enough.   


**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic prompt of Jared/Jensen, theres a miracle right there.


End file.
